1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a package for storing and shipping fragile tubular articles such as fluorescent lamps and other similarly shaped fragile articles. More particularly, the present invention relates to a package for shipping fragile tubular articles such as fluorescent lamps, glass tubing and the like comprising a first carton being rectangularly shaped and containing a plurality of said articles within which have their longitudinal axes parallel to the longitudinal axis of said first carton, with said first carton being disposed within a second rectangularly shaped carton such that the longitudinal axes of both cartons are substantially coincident and with each of the four longitudinal edges of the first carton contacting a separate side inside of said second carton to form four triangular-shaped cavities inside said second carton and wherein at least two of said triangular-shaped cavities each contain a triangularly shaped spacer to prevent rotation of said first carton inside said second carton and to provide additional rigidity and stiffness to said package.